


Reciprocation

by nochick_fics



Category: Loveless
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: There is something that Ritsuka wants from Soubi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2013.

Soubi thought that something was wrong when he first noticed it.  Although he had no prior relationship experience before Ritsuka, he could tell that things were different somehow.  Not in their day to day lives, which had become somewhat routine, something to be expected in any relationship that lasted a significant amount of time.  But lately during sex, Soubi detected a subtle yet very distinct change in Ritsuka’s attitude, a mild aggression that, up until about a week ago, had never existed before.  
  
Not that he was complaining about the way the young man had taken to pushing him down and practically grinding him into the bed before riding him within an inch of his life.  Granted, Ritsuka had never been a passive lover.  But even so, this new forwardness, pleasurable though it was, made Soubi worry that there was something he was not telling him.  And Soubi would have asked about it, he _wanted_ to ask about it, but there never seemed to be a right time or way to broach the subject.  It was not a topic fit for casual conversation and bringing it up while they made love hardly seemed appropriate, not to mention Soubi having _far_ better things to concern himself with during that particular time.  
  
A time like right now.  
  
The bed creaked softly as they climbed upon it, both of them naked and hard and anxious. Soft and gentle kisses soon gave way to deeper and more desperate plundering.  Soubi delighted in the moan that rose in Ritsuka’s throat as he explored the young man’s mouth with an agile tongue.  While he loved everything about Ritsuka, body and soul, in many ways, kissing him was still his favorite thing to do.  
  
He moved his body alongside Ritsuka’s, rubbing against him slowly, their cocks sliding together in a maddening friction.  But no sooner had Soubi settled into a rhythm did he find himself on his back, flipped over by Ritsuka’s astonishing strength, and once again he yielded control as his wrists were pinned to the mattress and his legs were forcefully parted.  
  
Ritsuka took over where Soubi left off, grinding down hard against him, his eyes squeezed shut and his countenance a twisted medley of agony and ecstasy.  And for Soubi, it would have been enough for them to stay that way, shifting against one another in a growing patch of their own wetness… until an exuberant buck of the hips sent Ritsuka’s cock further south, down towards a place it had never been before and causing them both to pause suddenly, eyes wide at the unexpected pleasure of Ritsuka's miscue.  
  
And _that_ was when Soubi realized the reason for Ritsuka’s recent behavior.  He would have realized it even if Ritsuka hadn’t then buried his flushed face in Soubi’s neck and thrust eagerly, rubbing his cock against Soubi’s hole and groaning in need.  
  
Ritsuka wanted to fuck him.  
  
The very thought was almost Soubi’s undoing and his body jerked beneath Ritsuka’s, seized with a newfound desire.  He wrapped his long legs around his lover’s back and arched up high, clenching his teeth as a hard and throbbing length glided between his cheeks.  Ritsuka cried out softly against Soubi’s shoulder, his lean body trembling, and Soubi squeezed his legs together, forcing Ritsuka to stop moving lest the opportunity be wasted on account of their frenzied humping.  
  
The young man blinked at him questioningly, then gasped in shock as Soubi nodded his approval.  He let go of Soubi’s wrists and fumbled for the small bottle of lube that they kept in the nightstand drawer.  Soubi smiled as Ritsuka stared at it like it was an alien species, as if he had never once slicked his own digits and worked himself open while Soubi watched, enraptured by the sight.  But Soubi also understood his hesitation; this was new to both of them.  He grabbed the bottle and lovingly nudged Ritsuka aside, then spread his legs open and fingered himself until he was as ready as he was ever going to be.  
  
“Go slowly,” he instructed, guiding Ritsuka between his legs.  
  
Soubi winced as Ritsuka penetrated him inch by gloriously painful inch until he was all the way in.  Stretching him.  Filling him.  Completely.  Neither man could move; the sensation was far too great to do anything except lie there and _feel_.  
  
“S-Soubi,” Ritsuka whispered hesitantly.  Fear and lust warred in his expression. It was like their first time, all over again.  
  
The older man reached up and cupped Ritsuka’s face in his hands, caressing him in reassurance in spite of his body’s discomfort.  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
And so Ritsuka did.  
  
Soubi broke the kiss sometime later.  He gazed into eyes that were a little less bashful than before.  
  
_“Fuck me.”_  
  
And so… Ritsuka did.  
  
*****  
  
They curled up together afterwards, black and blond hair splayed across their respective pillows and limbs intertwined.  Soubi cringed as he moved closer to Ritsuka, the lower half of his body screaming in protest.  But it was a good kind of pain.  The kind of pain that he would have gladly suffered again and again without hesitation.  
  
“Soubi?”  
  
Soubi looked into the beet red face of his soul mate and wondered if it was possible that someone, somewhere, loved another person as much as he loved him.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Ritsuka ducked his head, seeking refuge in Soubi’s chest.  “Thank you… for letting me…”  
  
“Ritsuka,” Soubi began, stroking the downturned head resting against him.  “My body is yours.  You can do whatever you want with it.”  
  
Amethyst eyes peered at him through a nest of black hair.  “Whatever I want?”  
  
“Whatever you want,” Soubi confirmed with a nod.  
  
Ritsuka began to smile.  It was the kind of smile that made Soubi contemplate just what _else_ the young man had in mind.  
  
Whatever it was, he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy it.  Even if it hurt.


End file.
